


if I don't faint I'll be fine

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Everybody's working for the weekend.





	if I don't faint I'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a Yurio pov of his dads and their new kid.
> 
> Also! The sequel to **fly me away...** has been posted! Be sure to check out **I believe you can get me through the night**.

Well. Now they both looked like hell. 

 

Not Alyosha, though. That kid always managed to look alert and cagey. He kind of reminded Yuri of himself as a kid, but without the itch to fight everyone that wasn't his grandpa. And Alyosha had definitely looked cagey all week.

 

_Guess he's been nervous about starting school._

 

Victor and the Katsudon had looked almost as nervous. Now that the week was over they just looked exhausted...which didn't bode well because practice was just starting. 

 

Yuri guessed this would be a quiet day for Alyosha, who hid his face in Victor's shoulder as soon as he spotted Yuri and Mila. He was already shy and he'd probably met dozens of new people. And loud kids that could get in his face. Maybe it was too much of a reminder of his life before the two idiots. It was hard to say.

 

Mila cooed in sympathy as they approached. "Looks like he's had a tough week."

 

"He isn't the only one," the Katsudon groaned, looking absolutely miserable and... _was that stubble on the Katsudon's face?_

 

Incredulous, Yuri looked at his coach and confirmed that he too was sporting some facial hair. "What, did you two forget to buy razors or something?"

 

At that, Yuuri gave Victor a pointed stare. "I don't know. Victor, did you remember to buy razors like I asked?"

 

Victor answered his husband's sarcasm with a dry look. "It must have slipped my mind, just like that half-full mug of coffee you left in the pantry yesterday morning."

 

Yuri snorted out a laugh while the Katsudon blushed. "Oh my god, you two are a f..." He glanced at the kid, who'd started peeking up at him. "...Freaking disaster."

 

"It's been a long week," Yuuri explained tiredly, reaching out to take Alyosha from Victor. "There's still a lot to get used to, and we're exhausted."

 

Yuri watched the kid change hands, and asked him, "Was school alright, kid?"

 

Alyosha gazed back at Yuri for a moment, like he was seriously considering his reply. To Yuri's immense surprise, the kid smiled at him. "I met Lena and Pyotr. They look the same, except Lena's a girl."

 

"He made friends right away," Victor said with a wide, proud smile. 

 

"And their parents invited us to their place for dinner tonight," Yuuri added, looking surprisingly enthusiastic, considering how exhausted he looked. "Victor made friends with them just as fast."

 

Victor gave the Katsudon an adoring look that made Yuri roll his eyes. It was like they hadn't just lightly bitten each other's heads off just moments before. "You were quite charming yourself,  _solnyshko."_

 

Yuri decided that marriage was weird, and parenthood even more so. "Yeah, yeah, real cute and domestic. Can we get practice started already before you two pass out?"

 

"What's 'pass out'?" Alyosha quietly asked the Katsudon.

 

"Yurio's just making fun of us," Yuuri replied just as quietly. "Come on, we'll go work on your coloring book for a bit." With another smile in their direction, the Katsudon took the kid and headed to the stands.

 

Yuri watched Victor gaze after them with an overly-sweet look of affection before he cleared his throat and gave Yuri and Mila his usual stern look, which was essentially that dumb smile of his. "Alright, let's get started!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. Now they both have beards. Oh my.
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
